Dr. Seuss' The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss
Upcoming Posters The Backgrounds are removed on characters and titles and behind Backgrounds *Original: **Background: Title.seuss.jpg **In Other Apartment Place: Suesnue.jpg (character only) **On top of Morton: Foxandknox.jpg (characters only) **On top of Yertle's head: Thief.jpg (character only) *Allied Filmmakers / Recobbled Cut: **Background: Just Like the Moon – Brett Dennen **Behind Background: ***Main Place: Title.seuss.jpg (title and characters only) ***In Other Apartment Place: Suesnue.JPG (character only) ***On top of Morton: Foxandknox.jpg (characters only) ***On top of Yertle's head: Thief.jpg (character only) ***Beside Horton: Twilight friends S1E02.png (characters only) ***On the Cat's Hat: Rio2-character-photo nigel-rio2-character-wallpaper1. (character only) ***On the Grinch's head: Phido the Vulture.jpg (character only) *Miramax: **Title: Arabian Knight (No white background) **Background: Home Underground **Main Place: Title.seuss.jpg (title and characters only) **In Other Apartment Place: Suesnue.JPG (character only) **On top of Morton: Foxandknox.jpg (characters only) **On top of Yertle's head: Thief.jpg (character only) **Beside Horton: Twilight friends S1E02.png (characters only) **On the Cat's Hat: Rio2-character-photo nigel-rio2-character-wallpaper1. (character only) **On the Grinch's head: Phido the Vulture.jpg (character only) Voice cast Main Cast Character Majestic Films Sabrina the Artist Sally Rooney Biff Wellington (Criminal Case) Lance Robertson Ginger (Criminal Case) Alexis Bendal Gloria Roach (Criminal Case) Anna Nicole Smith Maddie O'Reilly (Criminal Case) Megan Boone Jezabela (Criminal Case) Gloria Gilman Rebecca Moire (Criminal Case) Brittany Murphy George Dupont (Criminal Case) Megan Boone Maggie O'Malley (Criminal Case) Gloria Gilman Rose O'Malley (Criminal Case) Lindsay Lohan Alex Turner (Criminal Case) John Boehner Cathy Turner (Criminal Case) Lindsay Ridgeway Sammy Turner (Criminal Case) Gloria Gilman Sierra Lion (Between The Lions) Carmen Osbahr Sue Snue (The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss) Stephanie D'Abruzzo Fox in Socks (The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss) Bruce Lanoil Mr. Knox (The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss) John Kennedy Horton (The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss) Patchy The Pirate (Spongebob Squarepants) Tom Kenny Potty The Parrot (Spongebob Squarepants) Stephan Hillenburg Lulu Anna Kendrick Gloria Lindsay Ridgeway Maggie (Maggie And The Ferocious Beast) Kirsten Bone Beast (Maggie And The Ferocious Beast) Stephen Ouimette Hamilton Hocks (Maggie And The Ferocious Beast) Michael Caruana Jasmine Megan Mullally Sally Spingle Spungle Sporn (The Wubbulous World Of Dr. Suess Stephanie D'Abruzzo Yertle the Turtle (The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss) Anthony Asbury (2003 - 2010) Noel McNeal (2011 - Present) Morton (The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss) Kathryn Mullen (2003 - 2010) Leslie Carrara-Rudolph (2011-Present) Larry Nooly (The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss) Bruce Lanoil Mr. & Mrs. Nooly (The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss) Stephanie D'Abruzzo (Mrs. Nooly) & Kevin Clash (Mr. Nooly) Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) Tara Strong Rainbow Dash (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) Ashleigh Ball Applejack (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) Rarity (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) Tabitha St. Germain Fluttershy (My Little Pony: Frienddship is Magic) Andrea Libman Pinkie Pie (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) The Grinch (The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss) Anthony Asbury (2003 - 2010) Tyler Bunch (2011 - Present) Matilda Llewella Gideon (UK) Kath Soucie (US) Jane Kangaroo (The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss) Stephanie D'Abruzzo Junior Kangaroo (The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss) Kathryn Mullen (2003 - 2010) Tim Lagasse (2011-Present) Nigel (Rio 2) Jemaine Clement Gabi (Rio 2) Kristin Chenoweth Cleo Lion (Between The Lions) Jennifer Barnhart Theo Lion (Between The Lions) Peter Linz Leona Lion (Between The Lions) Pam Arciero Lionel Lion (Between The Lions) Anthony Asbury (2003 - 2010) Noel McNeal (2011 - Present) Mousedeer (Swazzle Workshop) Victoria Johnson Tiger (Swazzle Workshop) Sean Johnson Bonnie Bunny (Swazzle Puppet Show) Victoria Johnson Lady Fromage (Swazzle Puppet Show) Anita Coulter Thidwick (The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss) Anthony Asbury (2003 - 2010) Matt Vogel (2011 - Present) Meena (The Wubbulous World Of Dr. Suess) Stephanie D'Abruzzo Molly Gunns (Uptown Girls) Brittany Murphy Laraine "Ray" Schleine (Uptown Girls) Dakota Fanning Little Cats (The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss) Stephanie D'Abruzzo (Little Cat B), Kathryn Mullen (Little Cat A), John Kennedy (Little Cat C) Eliza Jane (The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss) Kathryn Mullen (2005 - 2010) Leslie Carrara-Rudolph (2011-Present) Nico and Pedro (Rio) Jamie Foxx and will.i.am Annie Sue Pig (The Muppet Show) Stephanie D'Abruzzo Tigger (The Book Of Pooh) Jim Cummings Winnie The Pooh (The Book Of Pooh) Jim Cummings Kanga (The Book Of Pooh) Kath Soucie Roo (The Book Of Pooh) Nikita Hopkins Rabbit (The Book Of Pooh) Ken Sansom Eeyore (The Book Of Pooh) Peter Cullen Owl (The Book Of Pooh) Andre Stojka Piglet (The Book Of Pooh) John Fiedler Kessie (The Book Of Pooh) Stephanie D'Abruzzo Megan Mullally (The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss) Marvin The Tap Dancing Horse (Marvin The Tap Dancing Horse) Ron Pardo Edna (Marvin The Tap Dancing Horse) Robin Duke Lucy (Marvin The Tap Dancing Horse) Lisa Yamanaka Eddy Largo (Marvin The Tap Dancing Horse) Marlowe Gardiner Heslin Fast Talking Jack (Marvin The Tap Dancing Horse) Dwayne Hill Elizabeth The Emotional Pig (Marvin The Tap Dancing Horse) Sheila McCarthy Stripes The Tiger (Marvin The Tap Dancing Horse) Ron Pardo Carolyn Cat (Marvin The Tap Dancing Horse) Jasmine Guy Diamonds The Elephant (Marvin The Tap Dancing Horse) Fiona Reid Lulubelle Rose (Marvin The Tap Dancing Horse) Stacey Depass Max (The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss) Stephanie D'Abruzzo Mick Maputo Bird (The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss) Anthony Asbury (2004 - 2010) Andy Heath (2011 - Present) Wickershams (The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss) David Rudman Lyman Slime (Marvin The Tap Dancing Horse) Sam Spruell The Slime Clowns (Marvin The Tap Dancing Horse) Bigfoot (Tony Daniels), Itchy (Ron Pardo), Wheels (Tony Daniels) Sheila B. Shwell (Marvin The Tap Dancing Horse) Holly Branson Michelle G. Shwell (Marvin The Tap Dancing Horse) Nathalie Cox Shelley D. Shwell (Marvin The Tap Dancing Horse) Mary Stockley Cecilia C. Shwell (Marvin The Tap Dancing Horse) Adele The Penguin's Five Ron Pardo, Dwayne, Sheila McCarthy Sunset Shimmer (My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic) Rebecca Shoichet Tender Taps (My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic) Travis Turner Button Mash (My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic) Rupert Grint Sweetie Belle (My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic) Claire Corlett Apple Bloom (My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic) Michelle Creber Scootaloo (My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic) Madeleine Peters Alexis La Sound Amy Winehouse (2003 - 2010) Alison Bartlett O'Reilly (US) (since 2011) Lily AnnaSophia Rob (US) Bob The Builder William Dufris (US) Wendy (Bob The Builder) Lorelei King (US) Mr. Beasley (Bob The Builder) William Dufris (US) Farmer Pickles (Bob The Builder) William Dufris (US) Mr. Bernard Bentley (Bob The Builder) Alan Marriott (US) J.J. (Bob The Builder) Colin McFarlane Molly (Bob The Builder) Lorelei King (US) Mrs. Percival (Bob The Builder) Lorelei King (US) Mrs. Broadbent (Bob The Builder) Mrs. Potts (Bob The Builder) Mr. Fothergil (Bob The Builder) Alan Marriott (US) Mr. Dixon (Bob The Builder) Lenny Lazenby Chris Evans David Dixon Alan Marriott (US) Travis The Tractor (Bob The Builder) Muck (Bob The Builder) Lachele Carl (US) Trix (Bob The Builder) Maria Darling (US) Dizzy (Bob The Builder) Maria Darling (US) Lofty (Bob The Builder) Neil Morrissey (UK) Scoop (Bob The Builder) Alan Marriott (US) Roley (Bob The Builder Maria Darling (US) Victoria Stephanie D'Abruzzo Spud The Scarecrow (Bob The Builder) Alan Marriott (US) Madeline Julia Winter (UK) Gina Mantengna (US) Darla Freddie Popplewell (UK) Dionne Quan (US) Violet Elizabeth Daily (US) Coraline (Coraline) Dakota Fanning Isabella Acres (Singing Voice) Scruffy (Bob The Builder) William Dufris (US) Bird (Bob The Builder) Sonya Leite (US) Pilchard (Bob The Builder) Sonya Leite (US) Brittany Murphy (Singing Voice) Squawk (Bob The Builder) Brittany Murphy Sprat (Bob The Builder) Sarah Burgess (UK) Jane McGregor (US) Binkman Tamiono McDoyal III (The Wubbulous World of Dr. Suess) Brian Muehl Norval The Fish (The Wubbulous World of Dr. Suess) John Kennedy Mrs. Zabarelli (The Wubbulous World of Dr. Suess Anthony Asbury (2006 - 2010) Artie Esposito (2010 - Present) Annie DeLoo (The Wubbulous World of Dr. Suess) Stephanie D'Abruzzo Mavis The Frog Louise Gold Madame Flower Alexis Skye (US Singing Voice) Carmen Osbahr (US Speaking Voice) Louise Gold (UK Speaking Voice) ABC Puppy (Blue's Room) Olive Edward Princess Numbers Puppy (Blue's Room) Sally Harrison Colours Puppy (Blue's Room) Isabelle Allen Shapes Puppy (Blue's Room) Nicole Elizabeth Berger |- |'Fred Spook' | colspan="3" | |- |'Sally Spook' | colspan="3" | |- |'Baby Spook' | colspan="3" | |- |'Lucy Spook' | colspan="3" | |- |'Tommy Spook' | colspan="3" | |- |'Daphy Spook' | colspan="3" | |- | | colspan="3" | |- | | colspan="3" | |- | | colspan="3" | |- | | colspan="3" | |- | | colspan="3" | |- | | colspan="3" | Madison Martin Maddie Dixon-Poirier Other Cast John Kennedy - Heffalump #1, Padieus, Uncle Norton the Elephant Bruce Lanoil - Heffalump #2 Kathryn Mullen - Herman The Heffalump Jerry Nelson - Snoozer Anna Nicole Smith- Eileen Brittany Murphy - Sellie The Ragdoll (Lady Of Snow) Cilina Lanoil - Gloria Shine, Elinee Claudine Sherwood- Carolline Bruce Lanoil - Gooble Gloria Robin - Sally Tress MacNellie - Charlotte Pickles The Team disguised themselves as Unexpected characters including: Human Pinkie Pie (MLP) - Pinkie Pie's disguise Human Twilight Sparkle (MLP) - Twilight's disguise Humam Rainbow Dash (MLP) - Rainbow Dash's Disguise Human Rarity (MLP) - Rarity's disguise Human Applejack (MLP) - Applejack's disguise Human Fluttershy (MLP)- Fluttershy's Disguise Human Sunset Shimmer (MLP) - Shimmer's disguise Spud The Cat - Spud's disguise Claudine The Dog - Claudine's disguise Kid Moments *Millie (2004 - Present) *Sean (2004 - Present) *Alexis (2004 - Present) *Alex (2004 - Present) *Lillian (2004 - Present) *Jordan (2004 - Present) *Taylor (2005 - Present) *Eliza (2005 - Present) *Bill (2005 - Present) *Gloria (2005 - Present) *Isaac (2005 - Present) *Rupert (2005 - Present) *And More Kids Edits In the Miramax version *Big Nosed Whozit rolls the Victoria a snare drum roll on the snare drum before the Victoria kills Gloria Fernandez by using Fireworks. *Several previously mute characters were given voices, most notably the thief (as the Narrator explains in this version, the thief is "a man of few words, but many thoughts"). Another character that have added a voice is Phido. *The end credits of the South African/Australian prints of "The Elephant Bird and the Fox" show scenes from the movie that were scrapped from the edited versions, including the Thief narrowly avoiding getting his arms chopped off, behind the credits. However, the prints of "Arabian Knight" only use animated pictures from the movie behind the credits. *The Narrator mentions that the thief eventually was put in jail for years but becomes the Captain of the Guards. In the Recobbled Cut *The Edits are like in the Miramax version: **Big Nosed Whozit rolls the Grinch a snare drum roll on the snare drum before the Grinch kills Judy by using Fireworks. **Several previously mute characters were given voices, most notably the thief (as the Narrator explains in this version, the thief is "a man of few words, but many thoughts"). Another character that have added a voice is Phido. **The Narrator mentions that the thief eventually was put in jail for years but becomes the Captain of the Guards. *The credits roll over deleted-scene footage, including a section of the credits from Princess Alexis And The Arabian Knight, showing The Thief on springs trying to steal the Buddha Ruby. Songs *"Fruzzle Floom Fruit" is a song episode 204, "The Mystery of Winna-Bango Falls". In the song, the Little Cats and the denizens of The Jungle of Nool sing about the Fruzzle-Floom Fruit, a fruit that grows only once a year in the jungle. They also express in the song how much fun they have sliding on the peels of the fruit. *"'Search for the Best Nest'" is a song sung by Morton the Elephant Bird and Junior Kangaroo sing when they are looking for a nest for Morton. As they search they see other jungle inhapits and their homes. When they find the right nest it's one that doesn't belong to Morton. The song is featured in episode 107 "Best Nest" *"20th Century Fox Mambo" is a song from Houston City (2005) sung by Jane Kangaroo Rabbit, Junior Kangarooo, And Kessie sung When she tap dancing in dance party. *"The Snoozer" is a song sung by the Cat in the Hat with the help of the Little Cats about the statue and how everyone enjoys resting by it. As the songs continues one of the chorus sing about how he came upon the statue and made friends. That's when everyone starts dancing and playing limbo around the Snoozer. The song was featured in episode 203 "The Snoozer". *"What Is Love" is a song from Rio 2. It is sung by Nico, Pedro, Victoria (in Jewel's voice) and Fox In Socks (in Blu's voice). *"Rumpus" is a song from episode 111 "Where the Wild Things Are". Sung by Kanga, Rabbit, Tigger, Winnie The Pooh, Eeyore, Kessie, Roo, Piglet, Owl, Fox in Socks and Mr. Knox, Megan Mullally, Nico, Pedro, Horton the Elephant, Jane Kangaroo, Morton the Elephant Bird and Junior Kangaroo while they march around the home underground, Alexis In Surprise Party. *"Only Mrs. Zabarelli Knows" is a song performed in the episode 220 "Mrs. Zabarelli's Holiday Baton". Annie DeLoo starts off on her "Plinktey-Plink" piano, and everyone in the pageant asks what they should do. As the song continues, they sing, "Mrs. Zabarelli is on her way," hoping that she'll arrive and answer their questions about the pageant. *"Hair, Hair, Hair" is a song that Elwood the Jester sings about all the different hair in the land of Lime. As he strums his guitar the people of Lime sings a verse of all the hair in the land. The song was featured in episode 212 "The King's Beard". *"One Little Star" is an original song written for Houston City (2005). On Thidwick's first night alone after having left the Holiday home in an attempt to return to the Holiday home, he finds himself trying to fall asleep in a Houston Houses and wishing that Lady Fromage was there to sing him a lullaby. Instead, he begins to sing "One Little Star" to himself. Unbeknownst to him, Yertle, Alexis, Rainbow Dash, Kanga And Roo are huddled around a campfire, having stopped for the night. Lady Fromage joins in, as does Fox in Socks, who is at his couch-bed in the living room and missing his best cousin, Mousedeer Hanging The Clothes In Frontyard. As the song comes to a close, the screen splits into three sections, and all three are shown singing together as they settle in for the night and fall asleep. *It's So Amazing is a song from the Schlitterbahm Movie (2008). It's sung by Morton the Elephant Bird, Kessie, Mousedeer and Fox in Socks. *"Adventure Awaits" is a song from episode 201, "Norval the Great." Norval the Fish sings the song to Alexis La Sound before they begin their adventure together. They are joined by some singing animals. *"Ruler Of The World" is a song that Yertle the Turtle sings while flying though the air in episode 212 "The King's Beard." Yertle shoots himself from his bedroom in the home understand from Bobsville Apartment and lands in Junior's room from Episode 703. As he's flying a few birds fly along with him singing his backup cords of the song. *"You're My Baby" is a song that Horton the Elephant sings to his son Morton the Elephant Bird as a lullaby in episode 714 "Spud The Singing Scarecrow. Yertle The Turtle, Molly, Rarity, Thidwick, Roo, and Kanga hears Horton singing on the roof. It makes 2 appearenes: on Horton's rooftop bedroom and on TV fro. Episode 707. *"Easy Goin' Day" is an original song written for Houston City (2005). Sung by Fox in Socks, Jasmine, Mousedeer and Cleo Lion, Alexis revolves around these two new-found family spending every day together. *Out in the Jungle is a song that Mick Maputo Bird sings to Junior Kangaroo in his room. When he first arrives he transforms Junior's room into a jungle setting. The Wickershams, Sneels, and a snark also appear, providing backup vocals and visual representations of jungle folk. It was feature in episode 120 "The Maputo Bird", And in The Rooftop In Houston City (2005). *"Get Outta Town" is a music video that The Grinch and the Whozits sing to Larry Nooly on to get out of Lake Muloon. He dances around the video with the Whozits singing his back up. It was featured in episode 217 "The Guest". *"Mission Impossible" is a song that sung by Spud The Scarecrow and the chorus sing wile the team are on their way to Ka-Larry to defeat the Grinch from Spud In Musical Imagination (2017). *"I'm So Blue" is a song written for Houston City (2005). Fox In Socks sang this song after being caught by the Smugglers, locked in a cage, and paint on him to make him blue. It reflects his hopeless feelings, and desire to return home. *For He's a Jolly Good Fellow - Larry Nooly and Horton the Elephant sang this to the Grinch for his surprise party from the episode 217 "The Guest". *"The Season Of Love Reprise" is a song from Snow Music Town (2011). It is the song Gloria, Rabbit, & Morton sings to outgrinch the Grinch . *"Batucada Familia" is a song in Rio 2. It is sung in the party at the end of the movie by Fox in Socks, and Victoria. * " Singing In The Rain" is a song in Snow In Music Town (2011) It is sung by Fox In Socks while he tap dancing *"Street Tap" is a song in Fox And Knox Musical Movie (2006), Mr. Knox Singing To Alexis In Main Street, McAllen, At Reprise Mr. Knox And Fox In Socks Singing To Alexis. * "Anything Goes" is a song from Fox And Knox Musical Movie (2006), Jane Kangaroo Singing While Tap Dancing With The Chorus. * "I Got Rhythm" is a song from Alexis's New Mom (2007), Horton And Thidwick Singing At Fox And Knox Theater And the Reprise, Thidwick, Horton Kanga Singing To Alexis *"All Together Now" is an original song written from Houston City (2005), performed by Owler. It's for the end credits. Villians' Defeats *Charlotte Cling: Tied up by Spud, Rainbow Dash and Little Cat C takes off his hat and unleashes a VOOM, which blows the Grinch away. *Max: His same fate is live the Grinch's. *Whozits: Defeated when Spud, Jane Kangaroo, Alexis La Sound & Morton sings "Seasons of Love" and burst into flames. *Nigel and Gabi: Defeated with the other villians when Morton, Kanga sings "Seasons of Love" and are sent to Rio. *Shadowman: Shot by the Grinch and falls into the playground. *Bleeding Gums Murphy: Cancer *Durn: Does the old ‘character-on-top-of-train-unexpectly-whacked-by-tunnel-entrance’ gag on Madeleine. *Gooden: he doesn’t count on the weight factor from Spud, Madeline, Rarity, And Roo. *Maude Flanders: she is defeats against Fox In Socks *Caroline: Spud Says "You're Out Under Arrest!" Category:Musicals Category:TV Shows Category:Muppet films